Waterfalls (1)
Waterfalls (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 1, 2012. Main Plot Clare is eager to take full advantage of her internship and does so by e-mailing some of her pitch ideas to Asher, He calls her and asks her to meet him for lunch, and she assumes she's going to get fired because he thought her ideas were stupid. However, he gives her an opportunity to pitch an idea to him, and she chooses the Degrassi musical. Asher agrees and tells Clare that they're going to write her article. Clare's excited until Asher meets Eli, and does the interview by himself while sending Clare to go fetch coffee. Clare chases Asher down and tells him that she wants to write the article, and despite not thinking shes ready, he lets her. After noticing an error in the article after sending it to Asher, she panics and heads to the newspaper to find him. Asher tells her she's working on re-writing her article because it had a lot of work needed to be done on it, and Clare breaks down feeling as though she has failed him. He calms Clare down and tells her that she can stay and help him edit the article. Afterword, Clare is relieved, but out of nowhere Asher kisses her, and she runs out of his office horrified. Sub Plot K.C. and the rest of the academic quiz team are over at his studying for regional's when K.C.'s mom comes in offering snacks and then trying to bond with Bianca, thus interrupting the studying. The next day, K.C. is entering class, and approaches Bianca apologizing for his mom's behaviour the other night, they soon plan to hook up K.C.'s mom with someone to get her off of K.C.'s back. When they're geography teacher, Mr. Townsend comes in Bianca asks if he's single, hencing her and K.C. are trying to set him up with K.C.'s mom. K.C. casually gets them to meet at Little Miss Steaks then finds an excuse to leave them alone to get to know each other. Afterwards she secretly likes him, but doesn’t admit it to K.C., saying she doesn’t want to go out with his teacher. K.C. tells her that if his quiz team wins regionals she has to go on a date with Mr. T, who is definitely interested in her. Third Plot Maya is in class, when Cam walks she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a song called "Jersey Boy" than Tori ask about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya ask Tristan if he's ok with it and Tristan sings that his new love is the musical and that she should go for him. Maya later asks Katie if she can drive her to the mall, Katie asks if she has a date and than Maya tells her it's with Campbell Saunders. Katie doesn't approve since she thinks the hockey guys are bad news. Maya tries to tell her that Cam is different from the others, and if she ever met him she would know that. Katie agrees to drive her but she going to be chaperoning them. When their movie is over Maya asks Cam if he liked the movie and he said he liked the best friend which made Katie ask him if it's because the best friend was the "womanizer." Katie starts to ask Cam a lot of question to Maya's dismay, so Maya distracts Katie and runs away with Cam into a photobooth. While the two of them are in the photobooth, they talk about their siblings and how they did crazy and painful things for them. Cam tells her he misses his brother and that so this is the most fun he has had at Degrassi. Maya tells Cam that she doesn't like hockey which Cam replies "Me neither" to. Maya tries to kiss him but he says that they should go and find Katie. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Waterfalls" by TLC. *Asher sexually harasses Clare in this episode by kissing her. This is one of two times Asher sexually assaults Clare. The second is in Waterfalls (2). *This marks the first time the Bianca-Lisa Friendship is shown on-screen. *Bianca and K.C. are shown to have patched up their friendship. *Cam and Maya go on their first date. *Katie is shown to be over-protective with Maya and stalks her and Cam on their date. *Bianca and K.C. play match maker for Lisa and Mr. Townsend. *Clare's article is published. This is the second time Clare was published as a (co)writer, the first was in Drop the World (1) with Stalker/Angel. *Clare has a picture of her sister, Darcy, on her desk next to her laptop. |-| Gallery= waterfalls1-1.jpg waterfalls1-2.jpg waterfalls1-3.jpg waterfalls1-4.jpg waterfalls1-5.jpg waterfalls1-6.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-1211-Preview.jpg dg121112-1.jpg dg121112-8.jpg 3534535.jpg 65865754.jpg 436456456.jpg 4354353452.jpg 5345436456.jpg 6575673535.jpg 32435436456.jpg 43546456456.jpg 45435436456.jpg 56756756756.jpg 546456456546.jpg 4745676.jpg 46463535.jpg 54564654.jpg 54645635.jpg 76785675.jpg 78678687.jpg 849749857.jpg 4564564576.jpg 34543535345.jpg 35345345345.jpg 45645757857.jpg 76876876876.jpg 589370583509.jpg klsdjlksdjf.jpg Tryr6.jpg 4564yy.jpg 6456gg.jpg 45545645.jpg 76576fff.jpg 4644b.jpg 4564y.jpg 4564645y.jpg Tttt.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg Ytrt545.jpg 45445t.jpg ClareAsher32489.jpg EliAlli293.jpg Eli2389.jpg EClare3290.jpg Maya91.jpg Katie02.jpg Waterfallls.jpg 0131.jpg 0233.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend *Allana Harkin as Hilary *Paul Popowich as Asher Shostak Supporting Cast *Richard Young as Reporter Nick Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Eli: "Oh Asher, I love you, teach me everything you know!" *Alli: "Oh Asher, you're the greatest journalist of all time. Let me have your babies." |-| Featured Music= *''"With Magic"'' by Diet Kong *''"David Livingston"'' by Jon Bryant *''"How I Like 'Em"'' by The Royalty *''"Miles To Go"'' by Stateless |-| Links= *Watch Waterfalls (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes